The present invention relates to software development technology, and specifically relates to Software Oriented Architecture (SOA)-based integration method and system for 3D Design System.
Application Programming Interface (API) is a collection of some pre-specified functions. API aims at providing applications and the ability to access a set of routines by developers based on certain software or hardware without the need of accessing a source code or understanding details of an internal operating mechanism.
Due to increasingly common application of the Internet and increasingly detailed division of labor and closer collaboration between labors in the society, different parties involved in a 3D model design of a product would also like to use a platform for remote synergic design and real-time sharing of design data.
Nowadays, many pieces of commercialized 3D model design system software have been sharing resources with secondary developers so that they can assign the resources. Through software API available to the public, assignment of resources can strengthen correlation between contents of different systems. Also, these open platforms set a higher value for their users and developers, and they prepare the conditions for realizing synergic design and data integration.
Currently, applicable API standards include SQL API according to American National Standards Institute (ANSI). Some other standards applicable to other types are still under preparation. API can be applied to all computer platforms and operation systems. These API adopt different formats to connect data. Different data commands and parameters are required by different kinds of data format in order to perform accurate data communication, and at the same time different types of errors will be generated by different kinds of data format. Therefore, apart from having the knowledge required for data sharing, these API have to tackle many network parameter problems and possible factors of errors. In other words, each application should ensure whether its performance is strong enough to support communications in the application. However, since this kind of API only processes one kind of information format, information delivery API in this case only supplies lesser commands, network parameters and error factors subsets. Accordingly, delivery API significantly reduces system complicacy. Therefore, when application requires multi-platforms to share data, use of information delivery API is a more preferable option.
In the prior art, different pieces of 3D model design software exist in different regions and networks in different forms of existence, for example they exist as single units each operated by a single user or they are shared by limited users in a Local Area Network (LAN) Client/Server (C/S) architecture. However, these different pieces of 3D model design software cannot mutually communicate with one another. Therefore, it is not possible to achieve remote synergic design and real-time sharing of design data.
It is now possible to solve the problems existing in the prior art due to rapid development of architectural technology of Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) software system in recent years. Nowadays, SOA has already become a new generation of advanced, matured, and standardized application architecture most preferable by enterprises. However, in the 3D model design software industry, use of SOA in an integration system for 3D model design system has not been disclosed yet.